Direcciones
by BuubaxReflexiones
Summary: Solo te das cuenta de lo importante que es una persona en tu vida , cuando hay otra persona en la vida de ella. lean & descubran la historia ! cap 2
1. verdades

**Es mi primer fanfic asiqe espero qe le guste :)**

**Direcciones**

_Capitulo 1 – Discusiones_

Como no sentir rabia en esos momentos, todos los día entrenado y esforzándose cada vez mas, ¿y para que? , para que Neji Hyuga se hiciera mas fuerte y la derrotara cada vez que entrenaban (y no decía eso por culpar a neji de lo que en esos momentos sentía ella), se sentía tonta, si esa era la palabra para describirse "tonta", como podía ser que llevando tantos años entrenando con neji y no haber podido ganarle ni una sola vez.

Eso no quería decir que ella fuera una kunoichi débil, al contrario ella era una de las mas fuertes de toda konoha, el problema es que todavía no podia llegar al nivel del hyuga y eso la hacia sentir muy mal, ya que si no era lo suficientemente buena para llegar a alcanzar a neji, ¿Cómo iba a ser lo suficientemente buena para llegar a conquistarlo?

Esa y otras mil preguntas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tenten! –La saco la voz de su sensei de sus pensamientos.

-Que pasa Gai-sensei – le dijo de forma calmada.

-te eh estado llamando hace mas de 5 minutos, veo que vienes muy distraída hoy.

-lo siento gai-sensei- le dijo con un poco avergonzada mientras gai seguía hablando

-bueno para que su llama de la juventud no su apague- dijo mientras levantaba su pulgar ¡A ENTRENAR!

-SI GAI-SENSEI- dijo lee mientras se iba con su sensei mientra empezabas a proponer desafíos ridículos como dar 500 vueltas por toda konoha solamente con las manos , aunque a tenten le daba felicidad ver como nunca se rendían para lograr lo que ellos querían , si ,alomejor eso era lo que a ella le faltaba para alcanzar al hyuga.

-mph, empecemos – dijo el hyuga mientras se ponía en posición para comenzar a entrenar y la kunoichi sacaba sus pergaminos.

Estuvieron entrenando por mas de 3 horas sin parar, asta que la kunoichi callo exhausta al piso.

-ya te das por vencida? – pregunto de manera arrogante neji, como le cargaba a tenten cuando le decía eso.

- no, solo necesito descansar un poco – dijo mintiendo a medias tenten, la verdad es que todavía no quería que terminara el entrenamiento pero ya estaba muy cansada y necesitaba descansar un poco.

-has mejorado mucho tu técnica Neji – le dijo Tenten con una gran sonrisa a neji

-lo se, pero todavía tengo que perfeccionarla – dijo de manera muy fría, mucho mas de lo normal.

- sucede algo neji?- sabia que algo le sucedía a neji porque durante el entrenamiento había estado muy distraído.

- no, porque lo preguntas?

- es que te noto un poco ido, tu sabes que puedes confiar conmigo para lo que quieras – le dijo la kunoichi mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-me entere de unas cosas que hubiese preferido no saberlas – le dijo neji sin rodeos

- y se puede saber que cosas? – le pregunto con mucha curiosidad, ya que a neji no solían afectarle las cosas en su entrenamiento.

-me entere que a mi padre y madre los obligaron a casarse, y que en realidad me tuvieron a mi solo por una obligación que les impuso el clan ya que mi padre tenia que tener un heredero.- dijo neji con cierto tono de amargura y no era de menos ya que enterarse de que naciste gracias a una obligación no era muy grato.

-y como te enteraste de eso?- le pregunto ella con mucha amabilidad ya que para que neji le estuviera hablando de eso era porque de verdad le tenia que doler mucho la noticia.

-hoy mientras discutía con los ancianos del clan- dojo neji mientras se recostaba en el pasto (estaban sentados en esos momentos).

-lo siento mucho neji – dijo tenten con mucha tristeza.

- la verdad es que no me importa, lo que me molesta es que a causa de eso mi entrenamiento falle.

La kunoichi lo miro sorprendida por las palabras que el hyuga pronunciaba,

-como que no te importa neji?, es algo que a cualquier persona le afectaría y tu te preocupas por tu entrenamiento.- dijo un poco enojada por su actitud

-yo no soy cualquier persona tenten – dijo con todo de superioridad

- si lo se, eres el frío neji hyuga de siempre –

- perdón?- dijo sorprendido por la respuesta de su compañera.

- porque siempre que te pasan cosa malas intentas esconder lo que sientes y te comportas como una persona fría y arrogante?- le dijo ya una enojada kunoichi.

-por que los sentimientos son debilidad para un shinobi

-si pero aparte de shinobis somos personas-

- quizás es por que te preocupas demasiado de tus sentimientos y no de tu entrenamiento no puedes llegar a mi nivel.

-...- teten no respondió solo se quedo mirando al hyuga

-y quizás ya no me sirvas como compañera de entrenamiento – dijo el hyuga con tono de frialdad mientras veía a Tenten

- creí que aparte de ser tu compañera de entrenamiento, era tu amiga – dijo tenten intentando controlar sus lagrimas.

- Yo nunca te eh considerado mi amiga – le dijo el hyuga viendo como a tenten le corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-Te odio! – le dijo tenten mientras salía corriendo.

El hyuga se quedo viendo como su compañera se iba mientras el no hacia nada para impedir que se fuera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------000000000-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-kuso…- decía un joven shinobi de ojos perlados en su habitación.

Aun no entendía por que le dijo eso a tenten, el si la consideraba su amiga y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar quizás la veía como algo mas que su amiga , ya que tantos años de estar juntos se había dado cuenta de que se preocupaba por ella mas de lo normal .

-kuso…- decía mientras recordaba como tenten lloraba.

_Te odio!-_

Esa palabra estaba grabada en su mente, ¿de verdad tenten lo odiaba?, lo mas probable era que si, ya que si el fuera el se odiaría por las palabras que dijo, ¿Cómo le podia haber tratado así? Cuando tenten lo único que quería era ayudarlo.

Sabía que mañana apenas fuera al campo de entrenamiento tendría que hablar con ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------000000000-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llorando en su habitación se encontraba la kunoichi de cabello castaño. ¿Cómo le podia haber dicho eso neji a ella?

-_Yo nunca te eh considerado mi amiga-_

Esas palabras que tanto le dolieron no se las podia sacar de su mente, ella que siempre estaba ahí con neji y el ni siquiera la consideraba su amiga, y si no la consideraba su amiga ¿podría considerara algo mas? – Sonrío amargamente – como podia ser tan tonta para pensar que el sentía algo mas por ella, eso era ridículo.

Lo único que tenten si sabia era que mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.


	2. Sinceridad

Tenten se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento, la verdad es que no tenía ánimos de entrenar, pero debía hacerlo porque Gai-sensei se preocuparía y también el eufórico de su amigo lee, aunque dudaba que neji se preocupara.

_al contario seria un alivio para el – _Pensó tenten

Caminaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que venia una persona enfrente de ella, solo se dio cuanta cuando estaba tirada en el suelo y frente de ella se encontraba un hombre muy preocupado.

Te encuentras bien? – pregunto un joven de cabellos castaños

Si..., lo la...lamento no te vi. – dijo tenten mirando fijamente al joven, si tenia que ser sincera con sigo misma, era muy apuesto, su rostro era muy varonil y solo mirar su físico la había sonrojar, a simple vista parecía que tenia unos 17 años al igual que ella.

Tú eres Tenten? – pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Si, nos conocemos? , perdón es que no me acuerdo…

Soy el hermano del kazekage, Kankuro – dijo muy gentilmente kankuro luego de regalarle una sincera sonrisa, dejando a una sorprendida tenten.

Lo lamento, no te reconocí sin el maquillaje.

Ahh... si, es que vine a acompañar a temari a konoha y se me hizo incomodo, y como has estado?

Bien, gracias por preguntar y tu como est…. – no pudo seguir con la pregunta ya que ALGUIEN la interrumpió.

Tenten la hokage nos mando a llamar – dijo de forma seria Neji (como era de costumbre), aunque su voz estaba mezclada con algo mas ¿celos?

Ohhh… bueno no les quito mas tiempo, Adiós Tenten – dijo antes de dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa a Tenten, quien estaba un poco sonrojada.

Quien era el? – dijo Neji algo enojado

Era kankuro, el hermano del kazekage, simpático no crees? – dijo intentando enojar un poco al hyuga.

Hmp, como sea nos mando a llamar la hokage vamos.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de la hokage, mientras esperaban tenten estaba inquieta , no quería estar con neji en esos momentos , todavía estaba demasiado enojada y como no estarlo , si luego de que ayer le haya dicho que no la consideraba ni siquiera como su amiga , hoy estaba muy tranquilo como si nada hubiese ocurrido , eso la tenia muy Frustrada .

-Pasen- se escucho una voz desde la oficina – los eh mandado a llamar porque tengo una misión para ustedes… deberán ir a la aldea de la arena a entregar estos documentos al kazekage , son unos documentos muy valiosos, se quedaran unos días en suna para esperar la respuesta de estos documentos – hablo la hokage.

Hai – dijeron al unísono

La misión durara como máximo una semana

Una se...semana – la verdad que estar una semana a solas con Neji no la ayudaría en nada.

Hay algún problema tenten?- dijo algo preocupada la hokage

No , ninguno

Bueno si no hay mas preguntas , mañana a las 8 de la mañana parten

Hai

Pueden retirarse – cuando los dos iban saliendo de la oficina la hokage hablo – Tenten espera un momento – tenten la miro curiosa mientras neji salía de la oficina

Si tienes algún problema con la misión puedes contármelo – dijo muy serenamente la hokage

No , no hay ningún problema con la misión , es solo que no espere que durara tantos días

No creí que tuvieras problema con ello después de todo vas con neji o no? – dijo mirándola de forma pervertida

Que!!!??? neji y yo… no solo somos amigos – se sonrojo luego de decir eso , pero luego reflexiono sobre la ultima palabra "amigos"

Bueno entonces no hay problema, puedes retírate.

Hai

Salio de la oficina de la hokage, miro hacia todos lados esperando encontrarse a neji pero no vio a nadie – _si creías que te iba a esperar estas loca- _dijo cruelmente su mente.

Camino hasta su departamento para luego irse a dormir, definitivamente aquella misión seria muy larga.

Dos shinobis se encontraban saltando entre los árboles, llevaban más de medio día de recorrido y no habían cruzado palabra alguna.

-Descansaremos aquí – dijo neji ya que faltaba poco para que anocheciera

-hai

Empezaron a armar sus cosas, auque tenten no estaba cien por ciento concentrada en eso, la verdad había estado pensando todo el día en si en realidad había sido verdad lo que había dicho. Pero no esperaría mas, se lo iba a preguntar , no dejaría que la duda la consumiese.

Neji yo …

Lo lamento – dijo neji dándole la espalda a Tenten

¿Qué? – dijo algo sorprendida por las palabras del genio

No me hagas repetirlo…

Lo lamento es que me resulta raro oír eso – dijo con cierto tono de tristeza

No debí haberte dicho eso , es que me hiciste enfadar y no medí mis palabras

Esta bien neji no te sigas disculpando , solo quiero que me respondas algo

Que? – dijo dándole todavía la espalda a tenten

De verdad no me consideras tu amiga – dijo bajando la cabeza , neji se volteo

Eres a la única que le tengo confianza , como no te puedo considerarte mi amiga

Tenten no midió sus impulsos y fue corriendo donde el hyuga y le beso la mejilla – _Gracias-_le susurro mientras tenia su cara escondida en el cuello de el, Neji hizo que tenten lo mirara, sus rostros estaban cerca, demasiado. Un roce, solo un roce de labios fue lo que paso, tenten se acerco un poco, quería algo mas que un pequeño roce, pero el hyuga hablo.

debemos descansar – dijo casi como un susurro, tenten se separo rápidamente sintiéndose una tonta.

si, buenas noches neji – dijo mientras se iba a su tienda y el hyuga se quedaba parado en medio del bosque.

Quizás fue el quien detuvo el acercamiento, pero de verdad quería besarla, desde hace mucho. Tenten ya no era una niña y el tampoco era ya era un niño , desde hace mucho que se había dado cuenta de que tenten se había convertido en una mujer , muy hermosa ,y de curvas pronunciadas y el tenia el placer de ser testigo de esos atributos gracias al entrenamiento , la verdad es que no solo quería un beso - _quería mucho mas que solo un beso- _se sonrojo un poco por sus propios pensamientos , era verdad que todos los hombres eran unos pervertidos , pero como no serlo si aparte de esa hermosa figura también tenia un excelente carácter , era tierna y amable con todos , paro al meditar sus propias palabras , ¿es que acoso le gustaba tenten? , no , eso no podía ser , eran solo las malditas hormonas de la adolescencia , si eso era , el no podía estar enamora de su amiga , su única amiga , el quería que tenten fuera feliz , con alguien que la quisiera y la mereciera , porque sabia que el no podría darle esa felicidad , pero cada vez que la veía con otro hombre se ponía celoso , si , celoso.

Definitivamente tener a tenten a solas con el lo ponía mal , lo mejor seria que descansara para ordenar sus pensamientos, mañana tendrían que llegar a suna y no podía estar distraído.

Se dirigió a descansar a su tienda, mientras que tenten no podía conciliar el sueño .

Tenia estampada una sonrisa idiota en su rostro, pero como no tenerla, había tocado los labios de neji , cosa que dudaba que hubiera podido hacer otra mujer , no porque neji no fuera lo suficientemente hombre si no que todo lo contrario , neji era un hombre muy complicado y no dejaba que cualquier persona se acercara a el , es por eso que estaba feliz , ahora si tenia la esperanza de poder estar con neji , y con esos pensamientos tenten se quedo dormida.


End file.
